


first date

by raaaainydays



Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raaaainydays/pseuds/raaaainydays
Summary: this is a dnf fanfic, so click off if it's not your thing :)just light fluff, no smut/angst/lime, i write what i readthank you for clicking on this :)feel free to comment anything, i'll try to respond as quick as possible, no matter the comment.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship, karlnap? - Relationship
Comments: 37
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

George was looking in his closet, trying to decide what to wear.

He and Dream were going on a “date,” as Dream had so fondly called it, and George was nervous out of his mind. 

Dream, however, was excited out of his mind.

He was at his mom’s place, and his sisters were there trying to help him decide what to wear.

“Guys, seriously,” Dream said, tired of trying on outfit after outfit, “This is not formal. And George is not going to care!”

Dream’s older sister rolled her eyes. “You haven’t been on a date in ages, Clay.” she said with her arms crossed, “We deserve to dress you up for your date.”

Dream’s cheeks burned at the sound of going on a date with George. “It’s… I don’t even know if it’s a date. Chill out.”

This time, Dream’s younger sister chimed in, “Suuure, Clay. Totally not like you’ve been dreaming about this for months,” she said with a smirk, and Dream turned quickly to her, his face hot. “I have not! I’m going soon, so pick an outfit or I’ll dress myself.”

The girl’s jaws dropped, and said, at the same time, “You wouldn’t.”

Oh, he would, he thought, but continued to walk out of the room and out onto his mom’s back porch. He could feel his cheeks burning, but he tried his best to cool down. ‘It’s one date,’ he thought, frowning slightly as he said, ‘could never happen again.’

George was still struggling to pick something to wear. He hesitated, but knew it would have to happen. 

“Sapnap!” he yelled from across the house, “I need your help!”

Sapnap ran upstairs from the kitchen. “Wassup, Gogy?” he asked George as he came into George’s room.

“I need your help. I can’t decide what to wear.”

Sapnap, face lighting up when George asked, said, “Going on a date? Who’s the lucky person?”  
George froze, and could feel his cheeks burn. “Uhhh… That’s not important right now.” he said, trying to cool down, “I just want you to help me decide what to wear.” 

Sapnap said, with a sly smirk, “Sure, Gogy. What’re you thinking about wearing?”

“Well that’s the thing,” he said, his blush calming down, “I don’t think that it’s formal, but I don’t know. H-” he caught himself, “They said it wasn’t formal, but I still don’t know.

Sapnap definitely knew what was going on, but was trying to act normal. 

“Alright, I’ll help you.” George was immediately excited; but too soon.

There’s always a catch with Sapnap.

“You have to tell me who you went on a date with after you chose your outfit. Deal?”

George, biting his lips, was helpless. He couldn’t decide, and he didn’t want to ruin his date with Dream. 

Finally breathing out, George muttered, “Fine.”

After about 10 minutes of Sapnap asking him which shirts and sweaters, Sapnap had the best outfit. 

“Alrighty, how’s this Georgie?” he asked, know that he’d get to know George’s secret soon.

George had to admit; it was perfect. He had a light blue sweatshirt, over a white collared shirt, with a pair of jeans, and his clout goggles on top of his head. 

“You know it’s perfect, now tell me who you’re going with.” Sapnap was smarter than he seemed, and he knew how to make a good deal.

George muttered, cheeks burning, “You prick..”

Sapnap looked at George with a wide grin, know he’d won.

George sighed, gave in and said, “Dream.”

Sapnap was a little confused. “I actually go by Sapnap, sir.”

George, cheeks burning, muttered, “No you idiot. I’m going with Dream.”

Sapnap was surprised, yet only a little. He knew that both of them had liked each other for years, he just didn’t think either of them would make moves. He chuckled a bit, and asked George,

“Who made the first move?”


	2. going alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your comments  
> i swear im going to piss myself   
> dont worry, i didnt write this in the time since the first chapter  
> ive been writing this for like a week now  
> thanks for all the support :)  
> also la jolla is a bop

The words caught George off guard.

“What?” he finally forced out, after a couple seconds of processing what he just heard.

“You heard me.” Sapnap said, grinning.

George looked at him, then to his feet. “Dream did.”

Sapnap laughed and said, “Finally. Took him long enough, he’s such a pussy.”

George disregarded the end of the statement and asked, “Finally? What do you mean?”

Sapnap looked at George, then rolled his eyes. “He’s been trying to ask you since you moved out here. He’s shyer than you think, Gogy. He gets flustered as easy as you; he’s just better at composing himself.”

George was confused and so flustered. “He’s been trying to ask me for months?”

Dream on the other side of Orlando, was being practically made fun of.

His sisters were making fun of his red face. Sapnap had sent him a picture; and Dream was dumbfounded.

Subpoena had snapped a quick photo of George when he was thinking about what to wear. The white LEDs shining on his face illuminated everything beautiful about him; his sharp jawline, his light, scattered freckles, his chocolate brown eyes. This made Dream’s face redder than a tomato.

His sisters followed him to the back door; giggling and making fun of Dream’s redness. He shooed them away as he took a step out of his back door.

He had finally chosen an outfit; a button-down white shirt and some black ripped jeans. He was trying to calm down, he was reddening even more. 

He calmed down eventually, after breathing for a minute or two. He texted Sapnap back,

‘can you take another picture?’

Sapnap, now smirking a bit, said,

‘not unless u want a pic with him naked. hes changing rn’

Dream blushed again as his eyes widened at the message,

‘what the hell sapnap!  
’  
Sapnap scoffed, when George walked in the room. 

His outfit was perfect and George looked wonderful.

Sapnap looked up and down at George before he smirked and said,, “Damn Gogy, Dream’s a lucky man.” George scoffed and pulled out his phone, probably to check the time or look at Twitter. Sapnap pretended to do the same, when he snagged a photo of George. 

He opened his and Dream’s messages and sent the photo with the caption-

‘ur welcome lover boy’

Dream looked down from the slowly rising sun.

He opened the message, and the redness was back.

But instead of turning red and messaging ‘fuck you’ to Sapnap, he saved the photo and set it as his backscreen.

< \---------------------------------------------------- >

It was half past 6, and they agreed to meet up at around 7. Dream would come pick George up then, and Sapnap would stay home and watch Patches.

When Dream arrived, he came up to the door of his own house he was renting, and hesitated before he knocked on the door. He thought it’d be cute and cliche to knock on the door instead of letting himself.

He knocked on the door, and Sapnap was at the front door. “Hey, Dream. You ready for a date?” He said with a smirk. Dream rolled his eyes and said, “Where’s George?”

“He’s upstairs, he’ll probably be here in like a couple seconds. Wanna come in?” 

“Sure.” Dream said as he made his way to the living room with Sapnap.

George walked downstairs and saw Dream and Sapnap on the couch. He walked over, and asked from behind them, “What’re we watching?” 

Dream turned around abruptly, and saw George leaning his hands against the couch. He felt the blush rush back to his face and he turned around again, trying to stop blushing. 

George definitely noticed the blush, and blushed a little himself. He asked Dream, in a flirt-ish voice, “So, are we going now?” 

Dream stood up, and made his way to the door. He knew he had confidence deep down, and so he’d calmed down. Well, kinda. His face was still pink, but he wasn’t going to stutter. 

Dream held out his hand, charmingly saying, “M’lady?”

George rolled his eyes and walked past him, out the door. As they entered Dream’s car, Sapnap called after them, “Don’t be home any later than 11, ok?” George rolled his eyes and yelled back, “See you later, Sapnap.”

As they were in the car, George couldn’t help but ask, “Where are we going? You told me nothing.”

Dream smirked and said, “It’s a surprise, Georgie.”

George’s blush got a little heavier after hearing the pet name, but tried his best to brush it off. “Tell me or I’m getting out of this car right now.” Dream laughed a bit at the statement, knowing full well George wouldn't dare. 

Dream said, rather smug, “Then I guess I’m going alone.” followed by a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for readingnngngng  
> i need help haha /j  
> chile, anyways so-  
> comments are prime, i have to say

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ill keep posting parts for a while, but if you like my writing, check out my profile
> 
> comment if you want to talk, im always around :)


End file.
